Distance
by GlitzKit
Summary: They loved each other, the war didn't. Now Broken apart in the worst way possible, they fight and struggle to understand their love. Slash RemusSirius
1. Smoke

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Harry Potter. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury publishing and Scholastic. **(Besides, If I did own it, this would **so** cannon.)

Author Notes**Warning**, if you **do not** like slash, **don't read**. Simple. I will not respond to flames, so don't even try and goad. Now on to the story!

The smoke hung dead in the air as people shouted with joy, shifting around the dancing bodies in never ending spirals. It's potent smell chocking, but in the darkened bar, no one cared enough to notice that one minor detail. It obscured the view in heavy clouds of gray, bringing tears to your eyes if you stared to long.

It was the smoke that was bringing tears to Sirius eyes, nothing else.

Yes, it was the smoke. Not the images at so many bodies moving, falling, bleeding, dyin—

"Just the smoke," he told himself, nursing a pint, "just the smoke." There was no other reason why he should be tearing up anyway, he thought, the war was over. Over. After so many years of fighting, yelling, hoping for a day of peace. There will be no more pain, no more thinking that maybe, maybe we were wrong. Maybe he wasn't the traito--

The war was over.

For any other reason for tears to come to his eyes, that would be it. Tears of joy. Not tears of sadness. Not the fact that his best friend and his wife could die and that less then twelve hours ago he was living in a reality worse then any nightmare he could ever dream. Voldemort was gone, dead. He godson was alive, his lover was rottin--

It was the smoke that was causing the moisture in Sirius' eyes. That's it. In fact, he was going to leave the bar, get some fresh air, clear his mind.

Slamming his empty cup on the table and leaving some money with it, he left the clouds of smoke and dancing people behind and walked out into the crisp November air. The moonlight running across the pavement dared him to look up, dared him to remember. He didn't want to. He didn't want to look up and see the moon. Didn't want to see the moon in her glory as she pulled the magic from the young, the old, making them hers. Always her. A mistress in the black night, dressed in deceiving light. But he shouldn't feel the pull, shouldn't feel anything like that. He was safe from her. Still, he wasn't going to look up at the sky.

Walking a few paces before finally slumping down on the curve, Sirius rubbed at his eyes. "Irritated that's all," he whispered to the silent night, then rubbed his face in frustration. Sirius could almost feel the tendrils of light pushing his face up wards, as he set his jaw until he winced from the strain.

He didn't want to look up and see his former lover shuddering in pain as the beast tried to get loose, tried to leave his cage. Didn't want to think of how the wounds would go untreated afterwards, how the dirt and the grim of the prison would settle into the skin, infecting him with stench of the dead, the screams of the insane.

Didn't want to acknowledge that he, Sirius, put him there.

Didn't want to know that if the he would feel the pull as before, or just see the moon. If he would see(_hearsmellfeel)_ the woods and the rush, chasing, running, jumping on your mate, competing, laughing--

He also didn't want to know if the cold mistress would erase those moments, those feelings, with something a lot like guilt, shame, doubt, and worst of all, the images of Remus being taken away, being abused. His expression as he was manhandled, at his trial. He was looking down, eyes never leaving the ground at his feet, the feet that people were spitting on. His strong, unbreakable Remus could not look up in hope anymore. They had done the impossible, what the wolf, and the ministry and even his cold mistress couldn't do. The marauders had done what everyone thought was impossible yet again.

They had broken Remus J. Lupin.

And Sirius had helped the most, even before everything happened. He had broken him little by little with every passing moment he didn't trust him, that he wasn't there at a transformation. And now, with the wind howling in his ear, he looked up at the white moon, stark against the back drop of blackness.

It was love that was making Sirius cry.


	2. The Mocking Fan

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Harry Potter. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury publishing and Scholastic. **(Besides, If I did own it, this would **so** cannon.)

Author Notes**Warning**, if you **do not** like slash, **don't read**. Simple. I will not respond to flames, so don't even try and goad. Now on to the story!

"Moony?"

"Hmm?"

"The fan is mocking me."

"Again?"

"Yes again, Mr. Smartass."

"Have you thought about sticking your tongue at it again? That did look so adorable." Remus suggested lazily, blinking slowly at Sirius' scowling face. Which only made Sirius' scowl deepen until it looked like it would stay on his face. Remus started laughing at the possibility of Sirius having a permanent scowl forever etched into his face, his one physical flaw. Though, Remus mused, I don't think that it will hurt him much even then.

Sirius, however had other ideas, and turned around in back into his original, and much more comfortable, position in between Remus' long legs and leaned back into the his chest, only have covered by the opened shirt. Yes, much more comfortable. Especially on a day like this. A day that is just heat, heat, and some more heat. The kind of heat that creates little air waves that make you feel like your swimming in really hot water. That kind of heat that makes your eyes really dry, and your body to heavy to even move your head.

The kind of heat that makes the war seem very far away, even now.

Yes, Sirius was much more comfortable in this heat.

In fact he liked this heat so much that nothing could bother him right now. Not even that bloody fan. Nope. Those spinning blades trapped in their plastic cage, doing nothing more then just pushing the warm air around, could not annoy him. Not one little bit. Yup, No amount of spinning can this little, stupid, completely useless _thing_ annoy him.

Except, he was _certain_ that thing was mocking him. Oh yes, very certain. It just sat there, spinning, mocking him. It was mocking him because he didn't want it up in the first place, ad made that known in front of the damn thing. So just by being there it was going against every rant he had about it. Stupid, fucking mocking fan. It was mocking him the minute it was put up to.

"_But Moonyyyy! It's useless to have something like this. I mean come on! We have magic! That is what magic is for, to make life easier, and that fan will not make things easier. We went to school for seven years for this magic, I think we have the right to use it for small things and not make a mockery of it by bringing in something that will directly counteract this education! Moony are you liste--Mmp!" Sirius' eyes glazed over as Remus lips began working him into oblivion._

_Mentally rolling his eyes, Remus sighed as Sirius appeared to be distracted enough to forget his rant for the moment. He pulled back to gasp for breath, as Sirius stared at him through heavy lidded eyes, clearly saying 'Why'd you stop?' Finally Sirius gained enough motor skills to speak._

"_Your a right bastard you know that right?"_

_Remus chuckled as he picked up the object that began this whole thing. Shifting it so it fit in the small window securely, he added a weak sticking charm just in case Sirius got the urge to kick it out the window. Again._

"_I'm only a bastard because you aren't getting what you want."_

"_So?"_

"_So? We agreed Padfoot. You pay for most of the flat and I get to furnish it however I like," Remus scowled at the thought of not paying his share. "And if I want a bloody fan so we don't have to waste our energy on simple things like cooling charms, then I will put in a fucking fan. Besides, muggles use these things all the time, and they haven't dropped dead."_

"_Yet."_

Remus snorted as though reading his thoughts, and Sirius ignored him with practiced ease and set about trying to mentally break the not-so-silent blades shifting uselessly in the window. That was of course, until a sudden jerk against his calf brought him back to the reality where Remus _liked_ the damn fan and hated when Sirius was dreaming of hurling it against the far wall.

Turning back around, he glared at Remus, who was wearing a 'Who me?' expression. Sirius forced himself not to break down and go 'awww' and pinch Remus' cheeks. Then do other things. Of course those other things would involve another pair of cheeks. Which he would really, really would like to pinch, bite, fu--.

Will power. Think will power.

"Why did you kick me?" Sirius muttered before his thoughts showed on his face, though he had a feeling Remus already had an idea about what was going on in his head.

"Because you weren't listening to me."

"You were talking?"

"No Sirius, I was moving my lips for fun."

"Oh well, that would just silly."

Remus gave a frustrated sigh that suggested he was seriously thinking of killing Sirius.

Heh. Seriously Sirius.

"I _was_ saying, that maybe we should clean before James and Lily get here. I doubt our disaster of an apartment would really please our dear six month pregnant Lily."

A blank look accompanied this statement.

Sirius began to fidget.

"Sirius? You _do _remember Lily, right? 'Bloody pregnant woman, with her bloody insane hormones.'? Ringing any bells yet?"

"Of course I remember Lily! I just don't remember, or any conversation that may have mentioned it, them coming over today."

"Why? Do you have something planned for today?"

"Yes!"

"Oh really?" Remus looked unconvinced. That hurt Sirius a little. I mean there was that one time...Okay make that two...or three...six?...Okay, never mind. "And what, dear Padfoot, did you have plan for today?"

"Well for one, a stress free day, and Lily _never_ spells stress-free to me, and since we haven't had time to ourselves lately, some good, long, hard shag--"

"I sincerely doubt that that counts as plans. Besides we can do that after they leave. Now come on!" Remus gave a grunt as he pushed Sirius to the floor and began cleaning (or more like shoveling) up the area around the couch.

Sitting on his butt, Sirius looked around the room in disdain, trying to see himself clean it within a time limit.

He shuddered at the thought.

He began to pout as he looked up at Moony, who looked around at him and gave a heavy sigh.

"Sirius, just get off your arse and make this place presentable to for your best friends wife. Please, for the sake of all our ears, can we try and find our floor." Remus gave a pleading look at Sirius, who looked away before he agreed to quickly.

And thus he found his escape route.

"Hey, it's raining! Moony! Its raining! You know what that means? That means cold!"

"Sirius...It's been raining for the past twenty minutes. If you weren't so hell bent on cursing my fan, you would have noticed that." Sirius ignored the mockery on Remus' face and ran for the door. Perhaps the heat was finally getting to him, or maybe it was prospect of cleaning looking so gloomy, or even the canine in him, but Sirius was running out in the rain with wild abandon, already transformed into Padfoot.

Maybe he just finally snapped.

Remus was close on his heels cursing up a storm that would have made any sailor proud, his long legs being used to their limit trying to catch up with the insane four legged dog. The profound splash of his shoes hitting wet pavement louder when compared to the silent pitter-patter of the dogs swift running.

Sirius finally stopped in the park near their home, and fell on the ground. He looked up through the thick canvas of tree leaves, watching as the droplets of rain caught on the leaves like diamonds caressing the forest imps so they'll sing their beautiful melody. He sighed as a large, cool droplet fell on his face, already soaking wet.

Remus followed soon after, far as from content as possible. Muttering a string of curse words under his breath.

"--Bloody freaking mutt, running off will nilly, like we don't have fucking things to do. I'm going to kill him. No worse, I will deprive him. Yes no more sex for Padfoot...wait...that will deny me too. Damn it! Fucking prick, always ruins the best punishments. Sirius! What the bloody hell is wrong with you!?" Sensing Remus spotted him, Sirius inched his head far enough until he saw Remus, looking like a drown cat, upside down. Sirius began laughing as Remus loomed over him, with a pissed off expression on his face.

"And what is all that damn funny? Hmm? I swear Padfoot, someday you will give me a heart attack, I mean one of these day you wil--Woah!" Remus wore a surprised expression on his face as he fell on top of his laughing (and wet) boyfriend.

"I will do what Remus? What will I do that will make you have heart attack?" Sirius laughed as Remus began to smile, a small tentative smile.

"Sirius..." Remus spoke quietly as Sirius began to calm down, the rain to falling on them in sheets. He looked down at Sirius, and took in every thing. The jet black hair, soaked down to his head, the gray stormy eyes that always reflected Sirius' mood. He took in everything that was Sirius, physical and emotional, and smiled.

"Yes Remus" Sirius asked after a long pause of silence.

Remus buried his head in Sirius' neck before he answered, barely audible over all the other noise. "It isn't what you will do, Its what you have already done."

"And what have I already done Remus?" Sirius asked confused and slightly worried.

There was another long pause, so long that Sirius thought he hadn't heard the first time. But just has he was about to open his mouth to repeat the sentence, Remus spoke up, still quiet enough that he had to strain to hear the words. And what he heard made him feel like he was flying and like he just hit a pile of daggers at the same time. He had an odd feeling that this is what love felt like.

"You made me fall in love with you Sirius."

**BAM!**

"...Ow." Sirius muttered as the creaky boat slammed into the somber rocks, each one serving as a barrier to the dark prison ahead. Cold black water sprayed on him as they traveled closer to the shore, bringing back the happy memories that he just spent the hour boat ride hiding in the recesses of his mind.

"Well fuck me." His guide looked behind with a weird look in his eyes, as if saying "_Now _your saying this?'. It was an old man, balding and with few teeth left and a repulsing smell about him that even the strong salt air couldn't even cover. Sirius almost expected him to grow a hunchback in front of him. Just like the stories Remus--

He really has to stop remembering that Remus. The dementors were already going to be going for fresh meat, no need to make it juicy. He breathed in the sea air, and tried to concentrate on his friends at home, and what they said to him before he left for this, this, whatever this visit is. Torture. But for who?

Alright. Lets start with Peter.

What had he said? Oh yes, warnings. Like there could more Remus could do to him, not in there.

"_Don't go Sirius. What's done is done. The more you go, the more you kill yourself looking for a boy that just isn't there anymore. That hasn't been there since after the war started. And incase you haven't noticed, that war is over. So all ties to it should be cut, before it is too late. Please Sirius, don't lose yourself to that traitor again."_

He had had quite a fit about that, but really, when has good old Pete been wrong. After all he was the one that knew first about Remus, the rest of them were just to stubborn to do anything about it.

Who next? Lily. Lovely Lily with young Harry sleeping in her lap. Giving her two cents (words of wisdom she calls them.)

"_I...wish you wouldn't go Sirius. Its painful enough for you to think of him, why see him like that. You know what Azkaban does to people, especially werewolves. Sirius...you saw him at his happiest, why torture yourself with his lowest. I mean, have you even check if he died? It is possible, is has been two years since he was sent there. Alright. I see I can't convince you not to go, but Sirius...be careful. I already lost one of my best friends to that horrid place, please just come back."_

He didn't fight Lily on it. How could he? He nearly lost her, and she was only looking out for him. Always a mother that one.

James...

James had said the least. And probably the most annoyingly helpful.

"_Go."_

Only James could be the most annoying by saying the least.

So there he sat, shriving having nothing to do with the brisk air. He watched as the boat gently slide on the almost black sand, another sign that this is bad idea, and stepped out of it. Feeling his feet make a depression in the sand, he was sure that his heart and stomach went with it.

"This way, now don' ya get lost. Imma not coming into get ya." The old geezer warned as Sirius made his way toward the waiting dementors. The Old man kept talking, yelling to be heard. "Ya hear, Imma not gonna in tha' place. Ya enter Azkaban, ya better leave when told ta!"

"Right, right. Leave when told to. No problem there." Sirius muttered as he pulled his leather jacket tighter around him as another chill ran up his spin, no doubt from the Dementors. Though it could be from the unnatural coldness here. He could have sworn it was summer, one of the hottest there has been since, well since.

Time seemed to move faster now that he was here, the halls messing into one damp, black corridor. And the next thing he new, he was standing in front of the last place he wanted to be.

Remus' Cell. #547882.

Sirius winced at that thought and entered the dingy cell, his black leather standing out against the grim, and looked around. At first he saw nothing, on his second search he saw movement in the corner on the far wall. Locking his eyes on the corner, he tried to make out the vague figure. 

"Hello Sirius." A creaky whisper answer his searching eyes. Sirius nearly screamed out in surprise, and he fell back on the bars. Clutching his beating heart, he forced himself to look back at the corner, his eyes now use to the dark, and the half moon lighting the cell better then at first glance.

Clutching his chest harder, he finally saw Remus for the first time in two years.

Clearly underfed, Remus sat on the dirty floor hugging his legs to his chest, his frame, once lean and delicate, was now battered and brittle, ready to fall to dust if a strong gust of wind blew past him. His hair was ragged with dirt and grim from the prison and not cleaning it, his outfit stained with blood and other things Sirius would rather not know about. Of what he could see of his skin, scars that didn't heel right took over his skin in alien patterns, clustering is odd places. His face...

His face was sunken in in a way that only starvation of the greatest kind could produce, though less scars were scattered there then anywhere else, its still looked like it had taken a beaten once or twice. A broken nose maybe. Cheekbone? His eyes sat in his eye sockets like they were humoring him, and just laid there. Dead, they were dead. Useless to any emotional creature again. And yet...

And yet they were looking right through him, making him wish he had listened to Peter and Lily and just stayed away.

"Hello Remus." His voice echoed though the cell, reminding him he should have learned the art of an inside voice.

A silence followed so profound, Sirius was scared that he might start hearing the screams of the other prisoners. He glanced over his shoulder in anxiety.

"Don't worry," the creaky voice of his former lover came softly from the corner again, making him whip his head around so fast he heard his neck crack. "They don't start screaming until after dark. I know how you don't like screams." He added to Sirius' cautious look. His voice cracking after so little of use.

Sirius' voice was gone.

"Sirius...Your probably wondering why I asked you to come here today. I...I needed to speak to...you. Do you remember...when we first started dating, we made a promise to always be there for the other when we die...no matter what..."

Sirius was wrong, his heart didn't sink in the sand out on the shore, it was being slowly torn out by this weakened voice. His chest ached as he thought about Remus words, what he could mean by them, his throat was closing up so fast he imagined that Remus strangling him would have been quicker.

"Its just a silly promise...I know...and you can leave at anytime, I just wanted to say my last words to someone...who still had their sanity and...soul." The faint glow of the moon rose up Remus' skin until it settled on his anguished face and that is when it hit him. The next moon. Remus was talking about the next full moon. "The wolf was keeping me alive this far, and I know that it would continue to do so but...its has become tried like I. It...I...We will not survive the next moon, as I'm sure you already figured...figured out." Remus took a large breath that seemed to pain him more then talking. Sirius wondered how many times Remus wished he just stopped. Stopped breathing, stopped existing.

Sirius finally found his voice.

"You can't die."

Remus gave a violent jerk to that as he stared up at Sirius' glaring face. "Why...why not? Sirius? Why won't you let me...die?"

Sirius looked away at that and tried to ignore his heart that was beating to get out of his chest and hug Remus until he felt better, until he stopped looking like the only thing worse then death, was living. He refused to answer the question, instead he pulled out official looking papers and gently laid them next to Remus where his bony fingers picked up the papers and stared at the page as if he never read words before.

"What...What is this Sirius?"

"That is the order for you to be put under constant supervision at the Ministry of Magic, where you will continue to reside until your sentence runs out. You will be required to work in whatever the Minster says for you to do until that time comes."

"Why...?"

"Because you are a powerful wizard Remus. And they can use you. Out of all the convicts that come here, you are the only one that seems to be resilient to the dementors magic, and also seem to be the most well equipped when it comes to fixing yourself up after...after the full moons. So you see Remus, you can't die, we still want you." He began to walk out of the cell, not wanting to be here before he does something he shouldn't. Like pick Remus up and just run out of here. Away from the Dementors, away from the pain.

It was only Remus feeble voice that paused him.

"Sirius..." He didn't look around but he stopped just before the bars, waiting, listening. "Sirius please believe me, I wasn't the traitor."

"I wish I could Remus, I really do." He walked out of the cell, and closed the bars trying not to look at Remus, but failed yet again when his voice called out, quiet this time.

"Yes Remus?"

Remus was hesitant again, but this time spoke up louder so that he could hear him.

"I love you Sirius. Always have and always will."

Tears fell down Sirius cheek as he smiled a bitter smile at Remus. Who looked...resigned, tired.

"And I you, Remus. And I you." He whispered as the doors closing echoed far down the hall, guiding him back to the shore, the old man, and then the heat, where his family is.

While his heart was left within the brittle hands of his lover.


	3. Despration

James was, without a doubt, a very annoying tease with details.

Sirius knew this of course. He found it one of James greatest qualities growing up, since he, Sirius, could never hold in a secret in long without sharing it with _someone_.

That was what close friends are for anyway.

But James, no, he was good at teasing you with details, just giving enough to taunt you with and get you more frustrated, but never enough to get a really good picture. Unlike Peter, who blurted out whatever secret upon questioning, and Remus, who never said _any_ of his secrets without heavy duty prodding and sweet talking, with a side of research on their part.

So it wasn't much of a surprise when James just smiled at him when he got home from the Ministry and Sirius starting hounding him with questions, sounding very much like a distressed wife. While James' actual wife just sat on the couch, watching with an amused expression on her face, little Harry flying a couple inches off the ground going around in circles.

Just really, really annoying.

Ignoring Sirius, James walked over to Lily, kissed her on the cheek, grabbed Harry and put him on his shoulders and went into the kitchen in the time it took Sirius to scold James for _ignoring _him. _Again._

Blowing a lock of hair out of his eyes, Sirius thought savagely to himself why he even became _friends _with such an annoying tease before shaking that thought away like an annoying fly. But that still didn't stop him from being miffed at him.

"Your gay is showing Sirius."

Whipping around and glaring at the giggling Lily, Sirius tried very hard not to pout, before he looked down at himself to see what Lily meant. Then he had to _really_ try not pout at the picture he had unknowingly made when James had walked away. Hips slightly out, hands resting on them in the classic frustrated look, black hair past his shoulders, it seemed like an "Oh please!" and a foot stomp would not be out of place.

Straightening his back and dropping his arms, Sirius rubbed his face in frustration, and then turned to Lily with a smirk on his face.

"Don't hate the beautiful Lily. We are simply here to help the less fortunate, like your self, by being so fabulous. Our very aura is magical."

Dodging one of Harry's plastic toys he walked in the kitchen where James sat sipping coffee, quietly watching Harry bring out smaller pots cautiously so Lily won't hear.

Heh. Kid was already learning the tricks.

Sirius sat across the small kitchen table, study James' posture. Messy black hair stood up in all directions, as though dancing to the beat of his thoughts. Holding the Daily Prophet in one hand, James eyes were wary behind wiry frames. He sighed when Sirius began to move his leg back and forth, tension and lack of patience becoming apparent.

It was Sirius who broke the too quiet silence first.

"What did they rule?"

The quiet clanking of pots could be heard over the folding paper, James eyes' becoming less wary and more tired, as though they didn't want to witness the scene that was no doubt about to follow, or maybe even tired from what they already saw today.

Or maybe even both.

James sighed again and for the hundredth time cursed the war for what it did to his family. _All_ of his family. Whoever claimed that a war ended with the last shot clearly wasn't there when the shot rang through ragged soldiers, soldiers who's very morals were ripped to shreds in a matter of seconds along with there comrades. Who never had to watch as the soldiers fell silently to the ground, whether by someone else's hands or their own.

Who never had to see those very hands rip apart a friendship and love so strong that the price is still being paid nearly five years later.

"Sirius…" Black hair swayed slightly in the breeze from the open window, grey eyes sharp and guarded at the warning tone in his friends voice. Birds outside the window chirped a little before flying off in the direction of the dying sun.

Boy, how he wished he was a bird then.

Looking away so he wouldn't have to see his friends face, James began to talk.

"The main objective of the hearing was to basically get him away from Ministry of Magic. Period. I _know _that they have an unbreakable contract, why do you think they didn't just send him back to the Azkaban," James added in a tense tone, sensing Sirius' interruption. "He...apparently his…_cellmate_, real wacky creature that one was, had some contacts in North America. I real powerful bird, she came in with bodyguards that looked like _children, _but you could practically feel the power coming off of them. Only one of them really looked physically powerful, and he was _massive. _

"But anyway, the Ministry was basically begging them to take him off their hands. Apparently Good ol' Moony knew how to throw some punches in before they locked him the cage, plus he seemed to heal almost freakishly fast. I think they explained that since his body has been going through transformations when he was still young, one of few children who actually survived a werewolf attack, then growing up with the werewolf through puberty resulted in more then just increased strength and stuff. I didn't really follow what they were saying but I think the general statement was that they had a really powerful wizard who was so parallel with the werewolf inside him, it almost made him impossible to handle without a wand should He decide to fight back."

James rolled his eyes at that, "As though he would fight now. I don't think he ever was that small, not even when he first came to Hogwarts. Though he did seem a little healthier looking then when we first brought into the Ministry," he added quickly, not wanting to cause his friend anymore pain by bringing up memories.

Silence took over that little expanse of time, seeming to stretch farther with each breath they took. Once again, Sirius broke the silence.

"So…They are sending him to America?" There was slight panic in his tone along with a defeated look.

James could never really stand that look.

"No." A bang of one of the bigger pots rang through the small kitchen, scaring away some of the lingering birds.

"What do you mean no? You said the woman was from North America, surly she was going to go home at some point?"

"Sirius, open your ears. Where did I say she was taking him to North America? You think she came all the way here for a fugitive? Really now, start using that brain of yours. She is moving to France. Plus, that would be the only way that the Ministry wouldn't break that…_contract_ you have with them."

Sirius heard the aggravation in his friends' voice at the mention of the contract he made with the Ministry a couple years ago. A contract to transfer a prisoner from Azkaban to the Ministry of Magic to utilize their powers while the holder is still…sane wasn't unheard of, just very rare.

Very, _very _rare.

To get the Minister to agree to such terms as it were took some wording, charming, a little bribing, and Dumbledore.

The Dumbledore part was especially important.


End file.
